Rosepius: A Never Ending Story (Rewritten)
by EveSunshine
Summary: Rose dan Scorpius adalah juara Hogwarts untuk Turnamen Triwizard. Rose membenci Scorpius tapi dengan Turnamen ini, mereka harus bekerja sama. Bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka?
1. The Start of The Story

**Rosepius Story:A Never Ending Story**

Chapter 1

Rose Weasley's POV

"_Tomorrow is the first blank page of a 365-page book. Write a good one."_ — Brad Paisley

Mum dan Dad berdiri di sebelahku bersama Hugo, memandangi Hogwarts Express. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti bukan aku yang akan menaikki kereta itu tapi anak anakku? Akankah aku sedih kehilangan mereka (reaksi Mum ketika aku dan Hugo pergi ke Hogwarts) atau aku akan senang karena kepergian mereka berarti rumah yang tenang dan tetap rapi (reaksi Aunt Ginny ketika James, Al, dan Lily pergi ke Hogwarts)? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau memikirkannya.

Aku menoleh pada Mum dan Dad yang kelihatannya sedang mengenang masa masa mereka di Hogwarts. Aku tahu mereka melalui banyak hal di Hogwarts. Hal hal yang berbahaya dan masih diperbincangkan sampai sekarang oleh banyak orang.

Pada tahun pertama, mereka dan Uncle Harry menembus tujuh rintangan sulit untuk menyelamatkan Batu Bertuah dan Uncle Harry berhadapan dengan Voldemort yang menempel di bagian belakang kepala Profesor Quirrel, guru Pertahanan erhadap I lmu Hitam mereka dulu.

Dan pada tahun kedua, Mum membatu karena menatap mata Basilisk (ular yang menetas dari telur ayam yang dierami kodok) lewat cermin sedangkan Uncle Harry dan Dad menyelamatkan Aunt Ginny dan membunuh Basilisk.

Pada tahun ketiga, mereka membebaskan Sirius Black, orang tidak bersalah yang selama 12 tahun ditawan di Azkaban (penjara sihir terkenal), dan Buckbeak, Hippogriff tak bersalah yang dirawat oleh Hagrid.

Pada tahun keempat, Uncle Harry mengikuti Triwizard Tournament. Mum dan Dad membantunya tentu saja, mengajarinya mantra mantra berguna dan lain lain. Saat tugas terakhir dilaksanakan, Uncle Harry dan Cedric Diggory meraih piala di saat bersamaan dan mereka berpindah tempat. Cedric dan melihat Lord Voldemort.

Pada tahun kelima, mereka membuat DA dan melawan Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort sendiri di Kementerian.

Pada tahun keenam, mereka melihat Albus Dumbledore meninggal karena di bunuh oleh Severus Snape yang sudah berpihak lagi pada Voldemort.

Pada tahun ketujuh, mereka tahu kebenaran tentang Severus Snape dan melawan Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort di Hogwarts. Jelas itu memori yang tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Kalau aku yang melalui semua itu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tapi aku tahu bahwa berhadapan dengan kematian pasti tidak menyenangkan karena Mum dan Dad bisa saja kehilangan nyawa mereka saat di Hogwarts. Mereka bisa menghindari kematian lebih dari sekali adalah sebuah tanda tanya bagiku.

Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan bagaimana caranya Mum dan Dad menghindari kematian. Aku lebih peduli dengan hal hal yang banyak dibicarakan belakangan ini oleh semua orang. Aku sudah mendengar hal hal seperti perayaan besar yang akan diadakan di Hogwarts tapi tak satu pun orang dalam keluarga besarku yang mau memberitahuku. Mereka bilang itu rahasia besar.

Aku tidak bertanya tanya lagi setelah itu. Apa gunanya? Mereka tidak akan memberitahuku. Mereka selalu begitu, tidak mempercayaiku dalam segala hal. Aku menghela napas dan memegang troliku yang berisi koperku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, Hermione, lihat siapa yang baru saja datang..." Dad bergumam kecil. Aku langsung menoleh meskipun aku sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan Dad sindir seperti. Draco Malfoy, musuh Dad.

Draco Malfoy berjalan melewati kami bersama istri dan anaknya. Dia menganguk kecil pada Dad dan berlalu.

Aku memperhatikan keluarganya yang hanya terdiri dari dirinya sendiri, istrinya, Astoria Malfoy, dan anaknya, Scorpius Malfoy. Aku membenci anaknya yang berada di tahun yang sama denganku. Dia selalu menghinaku dan memanggilku Weasel. Tapi dia sahabat Al! Bloody hell, apa yang dilihat Al dari Malfoy?

Aku tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran Al. Dia benar benar sulit ditebak.

"Rose, sepertinya kau harus masuk ke gerbong Prefek." kata Mum membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menganguk dan langsung mencium Mum dan Dad di pipi dan mendorong troliku, menjauhi keluargaku.

Aku mendatangi gerbong Prefek yang berada di tengah kereta. Aku membuka pintunya dan bergegas masuk. Roxy ada di dalam bersama Ketua Murid Laki-laki, Joshep Wood. Roxy mendapat jabatan Ketua Murid Perempuan tahun ini.

"Oh, Rosie! Apa kau melihat Molly? Aku meminta bantuannya untuk menyusun laporan dan susunan regu!" Roxy menghambur ke arahku. Jelas sekali bahwa dia mencari Molly. Roxy memang selalu bergantung pada Molly.

"Tidak, Roxy. Mungkin dia masih di luar." kataku santai sambil meletakkan koperku di pinggir gerbong. Roxy menganguk dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi, melanjutkan diskusi dengan Joshep Wood.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran McGonagall sampai memasangkan Roxy dan Joshep Wood sebagai Ketua Murid tahun ini. Mereka berdua tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia seharusnya memilih Molly yang kompeten dan sigap. Aku memang menyukai Roxy tapi Molly lebih baik darinya.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi keras dan menunggu segalanya dimulai oleh Roxy dan Joshep sementara gerbong semakin penuh. Molly sudah datang, membawa setumpuk besar kertas dan folder folder berat dibantu James yang adalah Prefek juga dan rapat pun dimulai.

Roxy dan Joshep Wood berdiri di depan dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangan, menatap Prefek Prefek yang berada di gerbong. Roxy memulai rapat dengan mengucapkan selamat datang untuk Prefek Prefek baru dan selamat datang kembali pada Prefek Prefek lama. Joshep lalu membicarakan beberapa hal hal umum tentang Prefek dan aku tidak mendengarkan sampai Roxy menyinggung proyek baru yang dibuat olehnya dan Joshep.

"Nah, jadi karena aku dan Joshep mau semua asrama bersatu, kami membuat tim Prefek kecil dan jadwal patroli kecil. Untuk kelompok kecil, semua berdasarkan asrama dan tahun. Tahun keenam dengan tahun keenam. Tahun ketujuh dengan tahun ketujuh dan tahun kelima dengan tahun kelima. Slytherin dengan Gryffindor. Ravenclaw dengan Hufflepuff."

Tunggu, itu berarti aku sekelompok dengan Malfoy! Roxy! Aku langsung mengingat ngingat Prefek perempuan Slytherin. Jane Zabini, salah satu gadis yang dulu berkencan dengan Al. Gadis itu tidak buruk. Aku lalu melempar pandang pada rekan Prefek Gryffindor-ku, Rufus McLaggen. Rufus juga tidak buruk.

Tapi, Malfoy?! Dia buruk sekali! Aku harus menulis surat pada Dad dan memintanya menulis pada Roxy tentang hali ini! Dad pasti langsung menyetujuiku dan menulis pada Roxy, mungkin Roxy akan menerima Howler juga!

Sementara itu, Roxy melanjutkan dengan jadwal patroli dan rekan patroli yang membuat bertambah kesal.

"Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy, kalian akan berpatroli hari Jumat, mengelilingi sekolah juga mengecek halaman dan lorong lorong rahasia. Mengerti?" kata Roxy. Aku langsung terlonjak.

Berpartner dengan Malfoy untuk patroli? Dementor akan menjadi teman patroli yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ferret busuk itu. Aku sudah muak harus berpatroli dengannya tahun lalu.

Jadi, aku mengangkat tanganku dan Roxy mengijinkanku berbicara. Aku menghela napas dan mulai berbicara.

"Bolehkah aku bertukar partner?" tanyaku pada Roxy. Roxy menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali, Rose. Tapi Profesor McGonagall-lah yang menetapkan jadwal ini. Aku tak bisa mengubahnya tanpa ijin dari Profesor McGonagall." kata Roxy. Aku pun kembali diam.

McGonagall memasangkanku dengan Malfoy? Rupanya dia masih belum kehilangan ketertarikannya dalam membuat keluarga Weasley dan Malfoy bersatu... Well, aku benar benar harus menulis surat pada Dad tentang ini! Dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Rapat selesai dan aku dan Prefek Prefek lain kembali ke kompartemen. Aku berjalan cepat sekali, mencari kompartemen tempat sahabatku, Jennifer Nott, duduk. Tapi ada yang memanggilku.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Malfoy berlari mendatangiku, tergesa gesa membawa dua lembar perkamen.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?!" kataku kesal. Malfoy mengangkat alis tapi mengulurkan satu dari dua lembar perkamen itu padaku.

"Peta Hogwarts. Sudah direvisi oleh McGonagall dan Al." jawab Malfoy. Aku mengambil peta itu dan menganguk dan kembali berjalan. Malfoy sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah kompartemen di sebelah kiri.

Aku melihat ke dalam beberapa kompartemen dan akhirnya menemukan Jenn di dalam salah satu kompartemen, membaca Witch Weekly. Aku langsung membuka pintu kompartemendan masuk ke dalam. Kubiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka.

"Hey, Jenn. Sorry, kau harus menunggu agak lama. Rapat Prefek." sapaku. Aku lalu duduk di tempat kosong di seberang Jenn. Jenn mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku seregu dengan Malfoy! Dan akan berpatroli dengan Malfoy JUGA!"

Jenn langsung tertawa riang.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu! Dia sepupuku, Rose. Tenanglah."

Aku hanya menghela napas. Scorpius Malfoy memang saudara Jenn, mereka lumayan mirip. Jenn berambut hitam lurus dan bermata abu abu seperti mata Scorpius. Dia juga berhidung mancung dengan wajah bangsawan seperti Malfoy. Tapi mereka berbeda. Mereka hanya bersaudara karena Mother-nya Jenn adalah kakak Mother-nya Malfoy. Agak tragis mengingat betapa berbedanya mereka.

"Rose?" Jenn tiba tiba membawaku ke alam sadar. Aku memang sering kehilangan fokus dalam banyak hal.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Scorpius baik. Dia memang tidak menyenangkan tapi baik."

Aku tahu Jenn hanya membela saudaranya seperti seharusnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ini sudah ketentuan McGonagall, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya bahkan Kingsley sekalipun. Jadi aku harus menerimanya, bukan waktunya bersikap seperti anak kecl

Ini tahun keenamku di Hogwarts. Tahun yang harus kujalani dengan baik dan hati hati. Aku harus belajar tekun tahun ini dan berusaha menghindari masalah (tapi masalahnya adalah masalah selalu mendatangiku). Dan aku ingin menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan dan pastinya McGonagall dan guru guru sudah memperhitungkanku sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan. Tapi aku tetap harus hati hati. Buat satu kesalahan dan kau tidak akan menjadi Ketua Murid, Rose.

Aku selalu ingin menjadi Ketua Murid (dan itu yang Dad inginkan dariku). Tapi bayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Ketua Murid... Kau akan tinggal di asrama nyaman yang hanya berisi dirimu dan partnermu. Kau tahu semua kata kunci untuk semua asrama. Kau punya Peri-rumah khusus untuk melayanimu (Mum masih berusaha mengubah hal ini, tapi McGonagall melarangnya). Kau akan mendapat kompartemen sendiri yang khusus untukmu dan Ketua Murid Laki-laki. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum kecil, membayangkan diriku menjadi Ketua Murid. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa sejauh ini aku calon Ketua Murid yang paling menyakinkan. Nilai OWL Outstanding dalam semua mata pelajaran, mulai dari Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sampai Ramalan. Aku juga Prefek. Aku bermain sebagai Chaser untuk Gryffindor. Tingkah lakuku Outstanding. Aku yakin aku akan menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan tahun depan.

"Rose Hermione Weasley, apa kau ada di sana?" suara Jenn tiba tiba membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku langsung menganguk, lebih karena refleks.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, Jenn?" tanyaku, tersenyum kecil, berusaha terlihat tak bersalah. Jenn menghela napas, seperti biasanya kalau aku tidak mendengarkannya.

"Lupakan saja." kata Jenn menghentikan pembicaraan. Aku membuka tas kecilku dan mengeluarkan bukuku dan mulai membaca sementara Jenn kembali ke Witch Weekly-nya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Jenn menoleh padaku lagi, kelihatannya dia baru menemukan topik pembicaraan yang menarik untuk dibicarakannya denganku. Mungkin tentang hal hal seperti Lorcan dan Perancis.

"Rose, bagaimana liburanmu di Perancis? Menyenangkan?" tanya Jenn. Dalam hati aku bersyukur dia tidak bertanya soal Lorcan.

Aku tersenyum sedikit sambil memikirkan hari hariku di Perancis bersama keluargaku dan keluarga Dom. Kami menginap di rumah bergaya Perancis milik keluarga Aunt Fleur. Rumah itu sangat mewahdan menyenangkan. Mum sampai mengubah arsitektur rumah kami agar menyerupai arsitektur rumah itu. Perubahannya memang tidak banyak tapi ada sedikit hal berbau Perancis di rumah kami sekarang.

Setiap paginya, kami menyesap teh atau cokelat panas sambil menikmati croisant lezat yang dibuat oleh adik Aunt Fleur, Gabrielle. Kami juga mengunjungi banyak tempat tempat bersejarah. Katakomba yang berada di bawah kota Paris sangat menyeramkan. Museum museum yang kami datangi sangat bagus.

Tapi yang paling menyenangkan dari liburan kami adalah melihat penyihir penyihir Perancis. Budaya mereka berbeda. Mereka memakai jubah penyihir yang lebih moderen. Diagon Alley-nya mereka bernama Sorcières Route. Di sana, aku bertemu banyak penyihir penyihir muda yang menyenangkan.

"Liburanku menyenangkan sekali. Menarik lebih tepatnya." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Jenn, meskipun seorang Pure-blood belum pernah pergi ke Perancis.

"Ceritakan tentang si Jean-Charles itu, yang kau ceritakan di surat suratmu!" seru Jenn penasaran.

"Dia bersekolah di Beauxbatons." kataku langsung teringat pada Jean-Charles. Jean-Charles adalah penyihir Beauxbatons yang kutemui saat liburan. Dia baik dan sangat menyenangkan. Dia bercerita padaku tentang Beauxbatons dan Perancis.

"Lalu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Rose..."

"Baiklah, baiklah... Dia baik sekali dan sopan, sangat sopan. Kupikir aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi... Kami berkirim surat." kataku tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengannya? Apa dari Dom? Dad-mu pasti tidak terlalu menyukainya." kata Jenn. Jenn memang tahu segalanya tentang keluargaku karena dia sahabatku. Dia bahkan tahu bahwa ayahku sangat protektif terhadapku.

"Dia menerima Jean-Charles. Kau sendiri bagaimana liburannya?" tanyaku. Jenn mendengus seperti biasanya kalau pembicaraan mengenai liburannya dimulai.

"Bersama Scorp dan Zabini bersaudara lagi. Tapi kali ini kami ke Roma. Dan kau tahu sendiri, kan." jawab Jenn tampak sangat kesal. Tentu saja aku tahu seperti apa liburan Jenn, selalu membosankan. Dia akan terjebak di suatu negara asing bersama Malfoy, Zabini-Zabini, dan kakak laki lakinya. Dan mereka semua Slytherin. Aku tersenyum kecil pada Jenn. Senyum kasihanku yang biasa kuberikan padanya kalau kami membicarakan liburannya.

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Dominique? Dia masih berlibur, eh?" tanya Jenn, mengganti topik pembicaraan kami. Aku menganguk.

"Ya, dia masih berlibur di Perancis. Aku kembali ke Inggris lebih dulu sementara dia berkeliling Perancis, mengunjungi saudara saudara Veela-nya." jawabku. Dominique adalah sepupuku sekaligus sahabatku yang seangkatan denganku dan Jenn. Dia berdarah satu per delapan Veela.

Tiba tiba pintu kompartemen dibuka dengan keras, aku langsung menoleh dan melihat sepupuku tersayang berdiri di ambang pintu, James Sirius Potter. Dia membawa tas ransel dan buku tebal yang tidak akan pernah dibacanya sampai habis

"Hey, sepupu dan teman sepupu. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"tanya James terlihat kikuk. Aku menatapnya, rasanya aku ingin sekali menertawakannya. Dia terlihat kesepian sekali. Mungkin karena Fred, sahabatnya telah lulus tahun lalu.

"Ya duduk saja, James. Tidak ada yang duduku di sana." jawabku, santai tapi masih sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk bersama Albus, Lily atau Hugo? Kau juga bisa duduk dengan Molly." tanyaku ingin tahu. James dan aku tidak terlalu dekat karena dia pernah meletakkan laba-laba besar di dalam sepatuku waktu kami masih kecil. Aku ketakutan dan dia dihukum oleh Aunt Ginny.

"Kompartemen Lily dan Hugo penuh sedangkan Al duduk dengan Malfoy. Molly duduk di kompartemen Ketua Murid, membantu Roxy menyusun entah apa." jawab James memberi penekanan pada kata 'Malfoy'. James juga membenci Malfoy sepertiku. Bagi kami, Malfoy adalah ferret Slytherin yang menyebalkan.

"Aku heran kenapa Al bersahabat dengannya. Hanya karena Al masuk Slytherin, dia berteman dengan Malfoy." gumamku kesal. James menganguk setuju. Dulu, dia terus menerus menakut-nakuti Al soal masuk ke Slytherin dan sekarang Al benar benar seorang Slytherin. James sendiri masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya masuk Slytherin apalagi bersahabat dengan seorang Malfoy.

Kami bertiga lalu kembali pada kegiatan kami masing masing. Jenn membaca majalahnya. James menggerutu dan membaca _Cara Cara Mudah Belajar untuk NEWT _karangan _Arsene Diggle_. Aku sendiri kembali sibuk membaca _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa (Revisi!)_, yang merupakan buku favoritku. Kami tenggelam dalam kegiatan kami masing masing sampai wanti penjual makanan muncul.

"Sesuatu dari troli, _dear_?" tanyanya. James, aku, dan Jenn langsung berdiri. Kami membeli Bolu Kuali, Cokelat Kodok, Pastiles Labu, dan Weasley's Famous Cake, yang adalah produk makanan baru yang dikembangkan oleh Nana Molly dan Uncle Fred. Kami menikmati makanan kami sambil membicarakan Quidditch tapi pada akhirnya kami kembali melakukan hal hal lain.

Jenn mulai asyik mengutak atik iPod-nya, memutar lagu lagu Muggle kesukaannya. James sedang makan Cokelat Kodok ("Godric Gryffindor lagi! Aku sudah punya tujuh!"). Aku sendiri kembali membaca _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa (Revisi!)_. Kami semua sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing masing ketika pintu kompartemen dibuka.

"Hey, James, Rosie, Jenn!" suara sapaan yang khas terdengar. Kami bertiga lantas menoleh. Jenn tersenyum. Al berdiri di ambang pintu kompartemen dan dibelakangnya berdiri Malfoy, tampak rikuh. Aku melempar senyum kecil pada Al dan menganguk pada Malfoy karena alasan kesopanan lalu kembali membaca bukuku. Jenn sendiri sudah berdiri untuk menyapa Al dengan ciuman pendek (mereka berkencan) dan menyapa Malfoy dengan senyum. James hanya menyapa Al dan kembali mengambil Cokelat Kodok. Al lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, tepat di samping James.

"Rosie, kau adalah Chaser andalan Gryffindor. Tapi ternyata kau masih membaca _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_." kata Al berusaha menarik perhatianku. Dia tahu aku menyukai buku ini lebih daripada aku menyukainya.

"Al, berhenti berbicara, aku sedang membaca." kataku cepat dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada bacaanku. Al mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar dari kompartemen bersama Malfoy.

"Apa maksud Al datang ke sini bersama Malfoy?" tanya James. Aku menggeleng tidak tahu dan memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas. Kukeluarkan iPad baruku yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan kagum Jenn dan James.

"Itu iPad model terbaru, kan? Ibumu benar benar peka terhadap Teknologi Muggle." seru James kagum. Aku tersenyum. James dan Jenn memiliki orangtua yang tidak peka terhadap teknologi Muggle yang jelas jelas sangat membantu.

James menatapku dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin menggunakan iPadku dan langsung kusodorkan iPad-ku padanya yang disambut dengan senyum Potter nya. James langsung sibuk dengan permainan yang sengaja kudownload di iPad-ku.

"Kau beruntung, Rose. Father hanya mau membelikanku iPod keluaran lama." ujar Jenn sambil mendengus. Jenn yang kedua orangtuanya berdarah murni sangat protektif padanya dan tidak mengijinkannya menggunakan terlalu banyak alat alat Muggle. Di samping itu, ayah dan ibunya juga sangat kecewa saat dia masuk ke asrama Gryffindor dan tentunya dia jadi tidak diberi banyak kebebasan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, bahwa ibuku memang selalu begitu, memberiku banyak teknologi Muggle." jawabku sambil tertawa. James masih terus asyik dengan iPadku.

Ketika aku meminta kembali iPadku, dia menyerahkannya dengan agak tidak rela. Kubuka situs Muggle yang sedang populer akhir akhir ini dan kubaca satu persatu post orang orang terutama artis artis muggle yang kuikuti semua post mereka.

"Kau punya akun di san?" tanya James tiba tiba. Aku menoleh, James sedang memperhatikanku. Aku lantas menganguk. James langsung memberiku tatapan yang biasa diberikannya padaku kalau aku mendapat sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatnya. Salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dimilikkinya adalah menjadi anak kesayangan dalam keluarga.

Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah anak kesayangan di Keluarga Weasley membuat James iri. Dia selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku tak tergantikan. Hal ini karena aku pintar, bisa diandalkan, dan memilikki keahlian di banyak bidang. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku mempunyai banyak teman. Aku kenal semua anak Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff yang seangkatan denganku. Aku juga kenal dengan kakak kelas dari asrama asrama lain.

"Rose, Aunt Hermione membiarkanmu membawa semua Teknologi Muggle ini ke Hogwarts?" tanya James lagi, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menganguk padanya, Mum tidak pernah cerewet dan berceramah soal barang barang yang harus kubawa ke Hogwarts. Dia membiarkanku membawa apa pun yang kuinginkan. James mendengus kesal, ini juga hal yang tidak bisa didapatnya tapi bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah.

Aunt Ginny selalu mengawasi James. Dia takut James akan meledakkan toilet Hogwarts atau mengahncurkan kantor kepala sekolah. Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena James memang suka membuat lelucon.

Tak terasa Hogwarts Express sudah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade, aku, Jenn, dan James berjalan keluar dari kereta. Kami sudah memakai jubah kami dari rumah dan kami langsung berjalan menuju Perhentian Thestral. Perhentian Thestral adalah tempat kereta kereta yang ditarik Thestral menunggu murid murid Hogwarts. Tinggal tersisa satu kereta saja di sana. Kami bertiga lalu naik ke kereta yang langsung berjalan setelah kami masuk.

Kastil Hogwarts terlihat di hadapan kami. Lama kelamaan terlihat semakin jelas. Aku tersenyum Hogwarts sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku dan aku berada di rumah sekarang... 'Home...' kataku dalam hati.

Dan seketika aku teringat pada perkataan Mum tentang pertama kalinya dia melihat Hogwarts. 'Aku merasa seperti akan menulis buku. Jadi aku berjanji bahwa hari hariku di Hogwarts akan menyenangkan dan hari hariku akan dimulai dari besok. Aku harus menulis dengan baik.'

Aku setuju dengan Mum... Sangat setuju...

Lima menit kemudian kami bertiga sampai di Hogwarts. Aku, Jenn, dan James turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju Aula Depan. Semua anak sepertinya sudah berada di Aula Besar karena Aula Depan kosong. Kami langsung masuk dan bergabung dengan anak anak Gryffindor yang lain di meja Gryffindor. Sorting Hat belum dimulai.

Aku memandang berkeliling, menunggu anak anak tahun pertama masuk. Aku lapar, Bolu Kuali dan makanan makanan kecil lainnya yang tadi kumakan di Hogwarts Express tidak membuatku kenyang dan tepat setelah aku berpikir begitu, Profesor Slughorn masuk.

Profesor Slughorn masuk sambil membawa kursi kecil dan Sorting Hat yang masih sama seperti bertahun tahun yang lalu. Dibelakangnya anak anak kelas satu membuntuti. Semuanya kelihatan takut dan bingung. Mereka pasti sibuk memikirkan asrama mereka.

Profesor Slughorn sendiri meletakkan kursi dan topi di atas undakan dan topi mulai bernyanyi. Nyanyiannya berbeda setiap tahun dan tahun ini, nyanyiannya tentang persekutuan bersama untuk meraih keberhasilan. Topi berhenti menyanyi dan Slughorn mulai memberitahu prosedur Sorting Hat dan Sorting Hat pun dimulai.

Sorting Hat berjalan dengan cepat sejumlah anak anak tahun pertama masuk ke Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini ada banyak anak yang masuk ke Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Kulihat anak anak kelas satu itu semuanya mengagumi si Malfoy dan aku sangat bingung. Apa yang bagus dari Malfoy? Aku menghela napas tak peduli, sebentar lagi Profesor McGonagal akan mulai berpidato.

Dan benar saja, setelah Sorting Hat selesai McGonagal mulai berpidato. Pidato membosankan yang tidak terlalu dipedulikan.

"Selamat datang bagi murid murid kelas satu yang baru dan selamat datang kembali pada murid murid kelas dua sampai kelas tujuh. Seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya, hutan adalah tempat terlarang dan Mr. Filch telah menambahkan Permen Pembakar Lidah ke dalam daftar barang barang terlarang. Kalian boleh melihat daftar lengkapnya di Kantor Mr. Filch. Selanjutnya dan ini pasti menyenangkan bagi murid murid terutama kelas lima sampai tujuh, Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah dari Triwizard Tournament. Delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan tiba pada bulan Oktober. Dan kelihatannya kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk makan, saatnya makan!"

Tiba tiba makanan muncul di piring piring yang tadinya kosong. Semua anak langsung bersemangat dan mulai makan sambil membicarakan tentang Triwizard Tournament. Jenn dan James kelihatannya ingin mendaftarkan diri mereka.

"Dad memenangkan Turnamen ketika dia berada di Tahun Keempat." kata James sambil memakan sosis berminyak.

"Ya. Aku juga tahu, James tapi itu faktor tidak sengaja dan dia tidak mendaftarkan dirinya."jawabku. James langsung diam dan kembali pada piringnya yang terisi penuh.

"Rose, ada yang memandangimu..." bisik Jenn tiba tiba di telingaku. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mataku langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata abu abu kebiruan. Pemilik mata itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pialanya berisi jus labu. Jus labu itu menciprati temannya dan dia buru buru membereskan cipratan jus.

Tapi aku sudah sadar akan siapa yang baru saja memandangiku...

Yang memandangiku tadi adalah Scorpius Malfoy...

**Oke, ini chapnya! Lebih bagus dari cerita awalnya kan? Kasih Eve tanggapan! Thanks! Review!**


	2. Better to Be Hated for Who You Are

**Rosepius:A Never Ending Story**

Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

"_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." _  
― André Gide, _Autumn Leaves _

Ada sebuah perkataan yang mengganjal di pikiranku setiap kali aku memandang Rose Weasley. Aku ingat perkataan itu kutemui di sebuah buku Muggle yang kubaca beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perkataan ini sangat mencerminkan segalanya di antara Rose Weasley dan aku. Perkataan ini kurang lebih berisi kenyataan bahwa lebih baik dibenci untuk siapa yang memang dirimu daripada dicintai untuk siapa yang bukan dirimu.

Itulah yang kupilih. Lebih baik aku dibenci oleh Rose daripada dicintai olehnya untuk seseorang yang bukan aku. Aku ingin dia menyukaiku apa adanya karena aku mencintainya apa adanya. Aku mencintai segalanya tentang dia.

Bunga yang menjadi asal namanya...

Rambut merah gelapnya...

Mata biru beningnya...

Kulitnya yang seputih porselen...

Hidung kecil mungilnya...

Garis garis wajahnya...

Aku mencintai segalanya tentang dia dan aku harus menyalahkan Dad untuk hal itu karena dialah yang menunjukkan Rose padaku hari itu. Hari yang kuingat seperti hari yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Hari itu hujan, seperti halnya hari hari di musim gugur. Tapi hari itu berbeda. Hari itu adalah hari keberangkatanku ke Hogwarts, hari pertama aku naik Hogwarts Express. Aku selalu ingin pergi ke Hogwarts karena mendengar terlalu banyak cerita dari Dad tentang masa sekolahnya (dia hanya menceritakan hal hal menyenangkan yang dilakukannya saja).

Jadi, hari itu kami pergi dari Manor dengan mengendarai mobil Muggle yang baru dibeli Dad. Tetes tetes hujan membasahi jendela mobil dan jalanan macet. Dad mendecakkan lidahnya dan mulai membunyikan klakson mobil. Mum menyuruh Dad untuk berhenti membunyikan klakson sementara aku menatap ke luar jendela.

Langit gelap dengan awan awan hitam bergerumbulan. Rintik rintik hujan turun dengan deras. Muggle Muggle yang berjalan jalan di trotoar langsung memakai jaket dan membuka payung yang selalu mereka bawa kemana mana. Beberapa Muggle yang tidak membawa payung bergegas mencari tempat berteduh. Ada yang masuk ke kafe terdekat, ada pula yang berdiri di depan etalase toko.

Aku takjub dengan cara Muggle bersikap. Mereka memilikki gerak refleks yang lebih bagus daripada penyihir karena mereka tidak pernah menggunakan sihir. Mereka tidak mendapat kemudahan dalam segalanya. Mereka harus berusaha melakukannya dengan benar.

Keluargaku tidak terlalu menyukai Muggle. Grandfather Lucius membenci Muggle dan Muggle-born. Dia sekarang berada di Azkaban dengan hukuman seumur hidup. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya karena Mum dan Dad tidak mau aku bertemu dengannya. Hanya Grandmum Cissy yang mengunjunginya. Aku yakin Grandfather Lucius pasti merasa terbuang dari keluarganya.

Tapi aku tahu, dia pantas dihukum. Dia membunuh banyak Muggle dan Muggle-born juga menyiksa banyak orang. Banyak cerita yang kudengar tentang dia, beberapa bahkan kubaca dalam buku buku seperti _Sejarah Hogwarts_, _Sihir Hitam: Perkembangannya di Dunia_, dan _Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut: Sejarah Lengkap yang Berhasil Dikorek dari Sumber Terpercaya (Karangan: Rita Skeeter)_.

Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai semua cerita itu. Tapi cerita cerita itu ada benarnya dan terkadang cerita cerita itu akan mengiang ngiang di kepalaku sampai berhari hari bahkan terkadang berminggu minggu. Salah satunya cerita yang ditulis si Skeeter tentang Grandfather Lucius.

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Terkenal sebagai tangan kiri Voldemort dan salah satu yang paling cepat berbalik arah, Lucius Malfoy adalah pelahap maut yang sangat loyal pada Voldemort. Tapi, begitu kejatuhan Voldemort karena kalah dari bayi Harry Potter, Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup, Lucius Malfoy langsung mengaku dirinya di-Imperius untuk melakukan segala pembunuhan dan penyiksaan yang dilakukannya. Dia juga menyuap Kementerian Sihir dengan banyak Galleon yang tentu saja diambil Kementerian dengan senang hati. Dia lalu dibebaskan begitu saja, pada awalnya Mad-Eye Moody, mantan Auror yang sudah meninggal, menolak habis habisan. Tapi apa mau dikata jika Kementerian dan sistemnya yang jelek dan berat sebelah sudah menerima berkeping keping Galleon? Tentangan Moody hanyalah angin lalu. _

_Tapi tetap ada orang orang yang curiga pada Lucius Malfoy, salah satunya Arthur Weasley yang tak henti hentinya melakukan penggeledahan di Malfoy Manor meskipun terkadang tidak mendapat apa apa. _

_Beberapa sumber bahkan mengatakan bahwa Harry Potter pernah tersesat di Knockturn Alley dan melihat Lucius Malfoy menjual beberapa racun dan barang barang Ilmu Hitam-nya di Borgin and Burkes. Lalu Harry Potter dan teman temannya, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger, juga pernah mendengar Malfoy mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya menyembunyikan barang barang Ilmu Hitam di bawah ruang tamunya. Betapa munafiknya Lucius Malfoy? Tapi Kementerian tetap menutup mata. Menurut sumber lain, Lucius Malfoy diketahui juga pernah menyimpan sebuah jurnal milik Voldemort yang kemudian diselipkannya di antara buku buku milik Ginny Weasley. Buku itu adalah Horcrux dan merasuki Ginny Weasley sehingga dia membuka Kamar Rahasia. Satu lagi hal yang ditutup tutupi oleh Kementerian karena uang. Tentu saja ini sangat memalukan untuk dibaca tapi aku, Rita Skeeter, selalu menguak kebenaran._

_Sebetulnya ada banyak hal hal menarik tentang Lucius Malfoy seperti dialah yang membuat keributan di Piala Dunia Quidditch bertahun tahun lalu. Tapi ada satu hal yang sudah jelas, dia berada di Azkaban sekarang. Hukuman yang kurang pantas menurutku. Kementerian harusnya membunuhnya. _

Artikel itu sangat menurunkan martabat keluargaku dan aku tahu akulah yang akan paling banyak terkena dampaknya. Banyak anak yang akan membenciku nanti di Hogwarts. Banyak orang yang akan menyalahkanku atas sesuatu yang aku tahu ceritanya saja tidak. Aku menghela napas, memperbaiki nama keluarga yang sudah sangat rusak adalah hal yang sangat sulit...

"Scorpius, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Mum tiba tiba. Aku langsung menoleh kepadanya dan menganguk sopan, seperti biasanya kalau dia mengajakku berbicara.

"Tidak kenapa kenapa, Mum." jawabku. Mum mendesah dan kembali menatap jalanan kota London yang padat oleh mobil. Tidak ada yang menarik sebetulnya dari jalanan di luar tapi Mum selalu merasa ada yang menarik di luar. Mum selalu seperti itu, mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan baik dari seseorang. Mum selalu melihat segalanya secara positif.

Perjalanan kami akhirnya selesai. Kami sampai di Stasiun King's Cross yang ramai dan mulai mencari tempat parkir. Banyak Muggle berlalu lalang di sana, mendorong troli yang penuh dengan barang. Mobil mobil juga banyak, semuanya terparkir rapi. Kami akhirnya berhasil menemukan tempat parkir kosong dan Dad memarkirkan mobil di tempat itu. Mum mengambil troli kosong dari dalam Stasiun King's Cross dan keluar membawa satu. Aku dan Dad mengeluarkan koper kayuku dan burung hantuku, Voila (aku tidak tahu ini bahasa apa tapi Mum suka menggunakannya, jadi kunamakan saja burung hantuku Voila).

Setelah selesai meletakkan koperku di troli, kami sekeluarga berjalan masuk ke Stasiun King's Cross. Aku mendorong troliku yang berisi koperku dan sangkar yang berisi Voila. Dad dan Mum berjalan di sampingku. Mum sibuk membuka buka tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Sementara Dad berjalan di sebelahku. Kami berjalan menembus kerumunan menuju palang rintangan yang membatasi peron 9 dan peron 10.

Aku, Dad, dan Mum bersandar di palang rintangan yang berada di antara peron 9 dan peron 10. Kami berhasil dan dalam sekejap kami sudah berada di peron 9 3/4. Mum berjalan pergi dariku dan Dad dan mulai menyapa beberapa kenalannya. Dad tetap berjalan di sebelahku. Aku tahu alasannya. Banyak orang yang menatap kami dan berbisik bisik di antara sesamanya. Aku mendengar bisikan bisikan mereka yang semuanya begitu membuatku kesal...

"Itu anaknya? Tidak terlihat seperti pelahap maut..."

"Anak malang... Dilahirkan di keluarga pelahap maut..."

"Apa anak itu disiksa?"

"Aku ingin tahu apakah anak mereka sama seperti ayahnya..."

Aku dan Dad hanya berjalan melewati mereka. Dad menganguk pada beberapa orang, mungkin orang penting di Kementerian atau teman teman lamanya. Aku tidak kenal sebagian dari mereka. Mungkin aku pernah bertemu mereka tapi aku tidak ingat.

Kami berjalan terus menuju Hogwarts Express yang berwarna merah tua dan mengosongkan troli. Koper kayuku kutaruh di dekat koper anak anak lain dan sangkar Voila yang tentu saja berisi Voila kuletakan di atas koper. Kami lalu mulai mencari Mum yang sepertinya sedang bersosialisasi seperti biasa. Aku menyayangi Mum tapi Mum terlalu berisik.

Pada akhirnya kami bertemu Mum lagi, dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Aunt Daphne. Mereka berdiri dekat Uncle Theo dan Jenn, sepupuku. Joshua, sepupuku yang satu lagi, tidak kelihatan. Aku menyapa Jenn dan Uncle Theo lalu berjalan pergi lagi bersama Dad yang sedang mencari cari seseorang di antara kerumunan kerumunan penyihir di sekitar kami. Akhirnya Dad menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Scorpius, kau lihat anak perempuan berambut merah yang berdiri di situ?" tanya Dad sambil menunjuk seorang anak perempuan berambut merah gelap. Aku melihat lebih tajam ke arah anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu berambut merah gelap dengan ujung ujungnya yang membentuk ikal sempurna. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung. Matanya yang berwarna biru bening bertatapan dengan mata abu abu kebiruanku selama beberapa detik sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya cantik dan menarik untuk dilihat. Terkesan natural tapi menarik dan cantik. Dad yang melihatku memperhatikan gadis itu tersenyum.

"Dia sering muncul di Daily Prophet. Setiap minggu, terkadang bisa dua atau tiga kali. Namanya Rose, kau tahu? Rose Hermione Nymphadora Weasley." kata Dad lagi.

Kulihat mata Dad menyisir kerumunan ketika mengucapkan nama Hermione dari nama anak perempuan itu dan berhenti ketika matanya menemui sesosok wanita berambut cokelat madu. Raut wajah Dad melembut. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Dad.

"Dia anak Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley, pahlawan pahlawan perang." ucap Dad menyambung perkataannya sebelumnya. Kulirik anak perempuan yang bernama Rose itu sekali lagi sekadar untuk mengingatnya lebih lama di dalam ingatanku dan berpaling.

Peluit Hogwarts Express berbunyi. Aku dan Jenn bergegas mengucapkan selamat tingga dan sampai jumpa pada keluarga kami. Mum memelukku dan memberikanku _sandwich_ yang tadi dibuat oleh Poppy, peri-rumah kami. Dad menepuk punggungku.

Aku dan Jenn tersenyum sedikit pada keluarga kami dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta. Jenn masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku masuk setelahnya. Jenn langsung sibuk mencari kompartemen yang kosong. Tapi tak ada kompartemen yang _benar benar_ kosong. Kebanyakan berisi tiga atau empat anak.

Jenn mulai marah dan mengumpat. Hal yang jelas tidak akan pernah dilakukannya di depan Aunt Daphne. Akhirnya kami menemukan kompartemen yang tidak terlalu sesak juga. Kompartemen itu hanya diisi dua orang. Salah satu orang di dalam kompartemen itu adalah anak perempuan yang baru saja ditunjuk Dad di peron, Rose Hermione Nymphadora Weasley.

Jenn, yang tampak cukup senang dengan kompartemen yang hanya berisi dua orang anak tahun pertama, langsung membuka pintu kompartemen itu dan berjalan masuk. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hey? Ermmm... apa tempat duduk itu kosong? Tidak ada tempat lagi di kompartemen kompartemen lain." kata Jenn, berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya, memperhatikan Rose dan anak laki laki yang duduk bersamanya.

Rose, sementara itu, tersenyum dan menganguk pada Jenn, membuat segalanya jelas bahwa tempat duduk di kompartemen itu kosong. Jenn balas tersenyum pada Rose dan kami pun masuk. Aku menutup pintu kompartemen itu dan mempertimbangkan akan duduk di mana.

Jenn duduk di sebelah Rose jadi tampaknya, aku harus duduk di sebelah anak laki laki yang berada dalam kompartemen. Aku, pada akhirnya, duduk di sebelah anak laki laki itu. Jenn tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, ngomong ngomong namaku Rose. Rose Weasley. Dan ini sepupuku Albus Potter." Rose lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan anak laki laki yang duduk di sebelahku. Jenn juga mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dan aku.

"Well, aku Jenn, Jenn Nott. Ini sepupuku, Scorpius Malfoy." kata Jenn. Aku menganguk pada Rose dan Albus. Rose tampak mengernyit sedikit.

"Malfoy?" tanya Rose. Aku menganguk.

"Ya, Malfoy. Ada masalah?" aku balas bertanya.

"Dad memperingatkanku tentangmu." kata Rose hati hati.

"Oh..." hanya itu tanggapanku pada pernyataan Rose.

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, tentu saja! Seseorang akan mendengar hal hal buruk tentang keluargaku dari orangtuanya dan mulai membenciku bahkana sebelum bertemu denganku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan siang itu kuhabiskan dengan mengobrol dengan Albus yang ternyata merupakan teman bicara yang lumayan. Kami membicarakan Quidditch tentu saja dan asrama sesekali. Albus berulang kali mengatakan: "Aku akan masuk Slytherin! Itu kata James!" dan Rose akan berkata: "Oh, diamlah! Kau harus berhenti mempercayai James! Aku sudah berhenti mempercayainya sejak kita masih lima."

Jenn sendiri tidak terlalu menghiraukanku selama perjalanan. Dia mengobrol dengan Rose. Mereka membicarakan pelajaran pelajaran, sekolah, dan beberapa hal hal lainnya.

Sesekali aku memandang Rose tapi tidak lama hanya sekadar melempar pandang dan berbalik. Rose tidak menyadarinya dan aku tidak berharap dia sadar.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Kami semua turun dari kereta.

Seorang laki laki berbadan raksasa memandu kami, anak anak tahun pertama, menuju semacam danau. Rose dan Albus menyapa pria raksasa itu dengan nama Hagrid. Hagrid itu lalu menyuruh kami naik ke perahu, empat anak dalam satu perahu. Perahu berjalan dan kami sampai di Hogwarts.

Sampai di Hogwarts, kami dimasukkan dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di dekat Aula Depan. Seorang profesor laki laki tua menjelaskan tentang asrama asrama dan Sorting Hat lalu kami digiring ke Aula Besar untuk Sorting Hat. Nama nama dipanggil untuk Sorting Hat. Nama belakang yang disebut dari A sampai Z.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" disebutkan dan aku maju. Kuambil topi dan duduk lalu memasang topi di kepalaku.

_Well, well... Seorang Malfoy... Baik untuk Ravenclaw dan Slytherin... Tapi lebih banyak Slytherin..._

Ya, ya, ya...

_Sudah tahu masa depanmu rupanya?_

Yap! Aku akan menjadi seorang Slytherin.

_Baiklah. Kau benar, tapi kau punya keinginan untuk berada di Gryffindor._

Aku tidak ingin berada di Gryffindor.

_Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Apa gadis Weasley itu membuatmu tertarik?_

Da-dari mana kau...

_Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Nah, aku sudah membuat keputusan. Takdirmu sudah ditetapkan. Jadi..._

"SLYTHERIN!" si topi berteriak dan meja Slytherin bertepuk tangan. Aku berjalan ke sana dan mengambil tempat duduk.

Sorting Hat pun berlanjut...

"Nott, Jennifer!" disebut dan Jenn maju. Dia mengambil topi yang diletakkan di atas kursi kecil dan duduk. Dipakainya topi itu di kepala. Selama beberapa menit, Aula sunyi. Sampai topi meneriakkan: "GRYFFINDOR!". Jenn berjalan tenang menuju meja Gryffindor dan duduk. Wow, guncangan besar bagi keluarganya...

Nama nama dipanggil lagi sampai ke huruf P.

"Potter, Albus!" Albus berjalan ke depan, duduk di kursi, dan memakai topi. Banyak anak berbisik bisik di antara sesamanya sementara Albus duduk di sana. Topi dan Albus tetap di sana selama kira kira lima belas menit sampai si topi membuka mulutnya. "SLYTHERIN!" teriak si topi.

Semua orang langsung diam selama beberapa detik sampai meja Slytherin meledak dengan tepuk tangan. Aku ikut bertepuk tangan dan menyambut Albus di meja Slytherin, dia kelihatan lebih tenang. Kami lalu menyisir meja Gryffindor dan melihat beberapa orang berambut merah dan coklat yang tampak kaget bercampur marah. Aku tertawa kecil dan kembali fokus dalam Sorting Hat.

"Weasley, Rose!" adalah yang terakhir untuk diseleksi. Rose berjalan maju dan melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh semua anak. Topi diam selama beberapa menit dan Rose juga duduk dengan tenang. Sampai tiba tiba si topi berteriak keras dan lantang. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Meja Gryffindor meledak dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan senang. Rose berjalan dengan anggun ke meja Gryffindor dan langsung mendapat pelukan dari sepupu sepupunya. Mereka mengerumuninya dan tertawa tawa. Mereka benar benar berisik.

"Mereka akan membenciku..." Al bergumam. Aku tidak memperhatikan.

Aku berharap bisa satu asrama dengan Jenn, Albus, dan terlebih lagi Rose. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku dan Al di Slytherin sementara Rose dan Jenn di Gryffindor.

Dan kurasa sejak itulah, aku mulai memperhatikan Rose Hermione Nymphadora Weasley dan entah bagaimana aku mulai menyukainya.

Aku sedang memandangi Rose dari meja Slytherin ketika dia berbalik. Mata kami bertemu selama beberapa saat. Mata biru beningnya bertemu dengan mata abu abu kebiruanku. Aku memandang mata birunya cukup lama untuk membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh ketahuan memandangnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Rose.

Tapi sialnya, tanganku tanpa sengaja menyenggol piala emasku yang berisi jus labu dingin. Sebelum sempat kuraih, piala itu sudah jatuh ke lantai. Isinya mencipratiku dan Al yang duduk di sebelahku. Isinya juga tumpah berceceran di lantai.

Albus menoleh karena kecipratan jus labu dingin. Jubah hitam Slytherin-nya basah terkena jus labu. Dia menatapku dengan kesal, tapi dia memungut piala yang tak sengaja kujatuhkan itu dari lantai. Aku meminta maaf padanya dan langsung mengeluarkan tongkatku.

Aku langsung mengucapkan Mantra Pembersih yang kupelajari di tahun pertama dan dalam sekali lambaian tongkatku, tumpahan jus labu itu menghilang dan tak meninggalkan bekas. Al meletakan piala emas yang agak penyok di atas meja dan memperbaikinya.

"Kau memperhatikan Rosie lagi?" tanya Albus sambil memperbaiki pialaku dan mengisisnya dengan jus labu dingin lagi. Disodorkannya piala itu padaku. Aku meminum jus labu dingin itu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Al. Aku berpura pura tertarik pada kentang tumbuk.

"Well, kalau kau masih menyukai Rose, kau harus mengajaknya ke Yule Ball Natal ini atau ke Hogsmeade, bagaimana?" Albus melanjutkan omongannya tanpa mempedulikan sikap diamku. Aku kembali makan kentang tumbukku dan tidak mempedulikannya. Al yang kelihatannya tidak menyadari sikap diamku masih terus berbicara tentang aku dan Rose.

"Well, meskipun aku lebih suka Rose dengan Lorcan, tapi kau juga lumayan." Al berbicara. Tapi sebelum dia bicara lebih banyak, aku memotongnya.

"Al, diam. Tolong. Tidak perlu menceramahiku." kataku memotong ucapan Al dengan kasar. Albus menoleh dengan kesal.

" Malfoy, sudah berapa lama kau menyukai sepupuku, Rosie? Enam tahun, kan! Dan selama enam tahun, yang kau lakukan malah berusaha menyainginya dalam pelajaran dan Quidditch." kata Albus setengah berteriak. Untung saja tidak ada yang mendengarkan kata kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ya, semua yang dikatakan Albus memang benar. Aku menyukai Rose Weasley selama enam tahun dan selama itu yang kulakukan hanyalah menyainginya.

Tahun lalu, ketika kami harus menjalani OWL, kami berdua sama sama mendapat O dalam semua mata pelajaran yang kami ambil. Rose agak marah karena disaingi dan selama beberapa hari, aku mendapat serangan pie ginjal.

Lalu, ketika Slytherin memenangkan pertandingan melawan Gryffindor tahun lalu, Rose menyihir bola bola salju yang sudah dicampurnya dengan lumpur untuk terbang dan mengenai kepala pemain pemain Slytherin. Al bahkan terkena bola bola salju itu juga.

Selain itu, Rose membenciku, sangat membenciku.

"Malfoy, kau melamun. Lagi." suara Al langsung membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku langsung duduk tegak dan menatap kentang tumbukku yang sudah berubah menjadi bubur kentang.

"Ada apa, Al?" tanyaku, bingung karena aku tidak mendengarkan Al sedikit pun.

"Sudahlah." jawab Al singkat. Dia kembali memakan puding cokelatnya (di bagian ini aku baru sadar bahwa puding sudah dihidangkan) dan mengobrol dengan Jane Zabini, mantan pacarnya dan partner Prefek-ku.

Aku sendiri kembali melanjutkan makan malamku, kentang tumbuk dengan ayam panggang dengan saus barbeque. Selesai dengan makananku, aku mengambil puding cokelat dengan vla dan mulai memakannya. Aku menghabiskan pudingku dengan cepat, tepat sebelum McGonagall bangkit dari kursinya.

"Waktunya tidur! Prefek, bawa anak anak tahun pertama ke asrama!" kata McGonagall.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku karena aku punya tugas Prefek yang biasa, aku harus membawa anak anak kelas satu ke asrama Slytherin. Mereka mungkin akan tersesat kalau tidak dibimbing.

"Anak anak kelas satu, ikuti aku!" seruku. Jane Zabini juga ikut membantuku memanggil anak anak kelas satu. Dan setelah kami yakin tidak ada anak kelas satu yang tertinggal di Aula Besar, kami mulai berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin.

Aku dan Jane Zabini berjalan di depan, memimpin anak anak tahun pertama. Sesekali, kami menjelaskan beberapa hal seperti tangga yang bisa bergerak, letak tangga tipuan, dan kelas kelas. Beberapa murid kelas satu menganguk sementara yang lain mengagumi Hogwarts.

"Kalian harus menghafal semuanya, mulai dari jalan ke asrama, ke kelas kelas, ke Aula Besar. Tapi jangan khawatir, dalam waktu beberapa bulan, kalian pasti sudah hafal." kataku, memberi sedikit penjelasan.

Jane menambahi dengan peraturan peraturan seperti tidak boleh keluar dari asrama setelah jam malam, pengurangan angka, dan lain lain. Aku menambahi sedikit sedikit dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, anak anak tahun pertama sudah mulai paham. Semoga saja mereka bisa membuat Slytherin memenangkan piala asrama.

Sementara itu, kami sudah sampai di tangga menuju Lantai Bawah Tanah, tempat asrama Slytherin dan Hufflepuff berada juga dapur. Jane memberitahu apa saja yang ada di lantai bawah tanah dan bahwa lantai bawah tanah dulunya berisi penjara. Beberapa anak tahun pertama bergidik ngeri. Mungkin merekan membayangkan jeruji jeruji besi sebagai kelambu tempat tidur mereka.

Aku, Jane, dan anak anak kelas satu pun turun ke bawah dan berjalan lurus menuju asrama. Kami berbelok ke kiri dan menghadapi sebuah tembok. Aku dan Jane berputar untuk menghadap anak anak tahun pertama.

"Nah, jadi di sini, kalian harus menyebutkan kata kunci. Kata kunci ini sangat rahasia, jangan beritahu anak asrama lain." Jane menjelaskan. Aku menganguk, mengiyakan kata kata Jane. Kami lalu berbalik lagi ke arah tembok.

"Kata kunci?" terdengar suara dari tembok. Seorang anak kelas satu terlonjak kaget, beberapa tampak ketakutan. Aku tertawa.

"Telinga Terjulur." ucapku santai. Tembok itu langsung membuka sendiri. Batu bata batu bata yang menyususnnnya menyingkir membentuk sebuah pintu besar. Kami semua lalu masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin yang bernuansa hijau dan perak.

Sebuah karpet hias yang dipasang di atas perapian menampilkan seekor ular perak besar bermata hijau. Perapian marmer di bawahnya menyala. Karpet karpet hijau bertebaran di lantai. Sofa sofa hijau dan perak berjajar dengan rapi. Meja tulis meja tulis berada di pinggir. Sebuah rak buku berdiri di dekat jendela, yang menampakan pemandangan bawah danau. Si cumi cumi raksasa melongok ke dalam jendela. Ah, _'Home Sweet Home'_.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah sofa hijau yang berada dekat jendela dan tak lama kemudian, Al datang. Dia tersenyum seakan membawa kabar baik saja.

"Hey, Malfoy!" panggil Albus yang sudah duduk di sofa sebelah. Dia nyengir. Aku menoleh dan mengangkat alisku. Apa lagi ini? Ceramah lain?

"Kau harus memberikan lima Galleon untuk ini, Scorp. Rose baru saja putus dari Lorcan Scamander. Aku dengar dari Jenn." kata Albus. Aku menatapnya, kaget sekaligus senang. Dia akan mendapatkan lima Galleon untuk hal ini.

"Kau serius? Ini bukan lelucon?" tanyaku, waspada. Al sering melakukan lelucon pada orang orang. Tapi kali ini Al kelihatan serius.

"Aku serius. Mereka putus saat liburan." jawab Al. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ini berita bagus.

Lorcan Scamander adalah pacar Rose sejak tahun kelima. Si Scamander ini lebih muda setahun dari Rose ("Lorcan lahir di tahun yang sama denganku. Hanya bulannya yang membuatnya berada satu tahun di bawah." kata Rose). Kabar bahwa mereka putus adalah kabar baik bagiku.

"Sebab mereka putus menurut Jenn (Jenn biasanya tidak akurat dalam soal sebab) adalah karena Rose tahu Lily menyukai Lorcan." kata Albus. "Yang sebetulnya kurasa aneh adalah Rose merelakan Lorcan padahal dia tahu Lily menyukai banyak laki-laki."

"Sebentar, Lily Potter, adikmu? Menyukai Lorcan Scamander?" tanyaku kaget. Aku tidak tahu Lily Potter menyukai Scamander. Aku memang sering mendengar bahwa Lily Potter menyukai banyak laki-laki tapi tidak pernah mendengarnya menyukai Lorcan.

"Well, kenyataannya begitu. Lil menyukai tipe orang yang seperti Lorcan. Rata rata laki laki yang disukai Lil sama sama memiliki rambut pirang platina atau hitam atau coklat, mata abu abu atau biru, dan _**terlihat **_baik." jawab Albus tenang, seolah olah dia membicarakan adik orang lain.

Al sendiri sekarang sudah mulai membuka bungkus cokelat Muggle yang sudah pasti dibelinya di _Sugar and Honey _di Diagon Alley atau diberikan padanya oleh Rose. Al menawariku satu tapi aku menolak. Terlalu banyak permen itu tidak baik. Al hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memakan cokelat Muggle-nya.

"Mate, apa kau pikir kau saja yang terkenal di Hogwarts? Ada banyak anak laki-laki di sini. Kau hanya satu dari sekian banyak." kata Albus terang terangan. Dia memandangku seperti biasa kalau aku merasa terkenal dan mulai agak arogan (arogan ada dalam darah Malfoy, jangan salahkan aku karena bersikap arogan).

"Albus Severus Potter, aku tahu ada banyak anak laki-laki di sini. Aku tidak searogan itu, Potter." balasku. Aku lalu bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar asramaku.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kamar yang hanya kuhuni, tapi aku sering menganggapnya begitu. Kamar asrama ini kutempati bersama lima anak lainnya: Al, Roland Howe, Dean Stark, Theodore Pucey, dan Paul Zabini. Kami sudah menghuni kamar ini sejak tahun pertama kami. Jadi kami sudah terbiasa di sini.

Kamar ini berisi enam ranjang hijau berkelambu hijau juga. Bantal dan selimutnya dilapisi sutra hijau. Karpet hijau dan perak terhampar di lantainya. Enam buah lemari mahoni besar berdiri di sisi masing masing tempat tidur. Meja meja kecil juga berdiri di samping masing masing tempat tidur. Di atasnya, diletakkan lampu meja perak dan teko air serta gelasnya yang terbuat dari kristal. Tembok kamar ini ditutupi oleh lukisan lukisan menarik. Ada yang menggambarkan perang di Hogwarts dan ada juga yang menggambarkan beberapa anak Slytherin yang duduk di atas singgasana.

Koperku dan koper anak anak lain sudah ada di dalam kamar, tergeletak di sampai ranjang. Peri-rumah pasti sudah memindahkannya dari kereta. Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku dan duduk di atas karpet. Tanganku membuka koper kayu berukir inisial namaku, SHM. Aku lalu mengeluarkan buku _Sejarah Hogwarts (Membahas Legenda dan Cerita Cerita Hogwarts)_ yang diberikan oleh Dad ketika aku menerima surat penerimaan masuk Hogwarts-ku.

Dad bilang: "Kau harus tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa ber-Apparate atau ber-disApparate dari atau ke dalam Hogwarts. Kau juga harus tahu bahwa dari luar bagi Muggle Hogwarts terlihat seperti kastil terlantar dengan larangan untuk masuk."

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa dia berkeras aku harus membaca buku ini, tapi akau cukup menyukainya. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, dan Salazar Slytherin. Ya, aku menyukai buku ini.

Aku memandang _cover_ buku ini dan tersenyum. Lambang Hogwarts terpampang di sana dengan hewan hewannya yang bergerak. Aku lalu membuka buku itu sampai ke bagian _The Battle of Hogwarts _yang kutandai dengan pembatas buku.

Bagian ini adalah bagian favoritku karena di bagian inilah Voldemort mati. Bagian ini seperti lembaran baru bagi Dunia Sihir. Lepas dari teror Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut dan punya kesempatan untuk mengulang segalanya.

Kubaca bagian itu dan aku tersenyum. Bagian ini benar benar menyenangkan.

_Harry Potter berhasil mengalahkan Lord Voldemort dengan Mantra Expelliarmus dan Voldemort pun mati. Kita semua tahu ini adalah awal yang baik. Kejatuhan Voldemort untuk selama lamanya, hal yang sangat perlu dirayakan oleh kita semua karena hari itu, kita lepas dari cengkraman Sihir Hitam._

Aku menyukai akhirnya. Penulis buku ini tahu cara mengakhiri sebuah buku. Kumasukkan kembali buku _Sejarah Hogwarts (Membahas Legenda dan Cerita Cerita Hogwarts)_ itu ke dalam koperku.

Aku lalu berbaring di tempat tidurku dan tertidur.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena rasa lapar. Makanan makanan di Pesta Awal Tahun Ajaran memang tidak pernah membuat kenyang. Para peri-rumah terlalu mementingkan menyediakan makanan daripada nutrisi yang terkandung di dalamnya (Merlin, aku kedengaran seperti Mum...). Aku menatap sekelilingku.

Yang ada di sekelilingku hanya tempat tempat tidur berisi anak laki-laki teman sekamarku. Semua tempat tidur di sekelilingku berisi lima anak laki-laki yang masih tertidur.

Aku lalu menatap jam yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku, mencoba menebak jam berapa sekarang.

Jam dua belas malam. Tidak ada yang bangun jam dua belas kecuali Prefek yang bertugas. Kalau aku pergi ke dapur sekarang, mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Jadi, kusambar mantelku dan kupakai dengan cepat. Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar asrama dan langsung berhadapan dengan Ruang Rekreasi yang berwarna serba hijau dan perak. Ruang Rekreasi kosong melompong. Semua orang sudah pergi ke kamar masing masing untuk tidur.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Udara dingin langsung menepaku sementara aku berjalan keluar dari Asrama. Aku lalu berjalan terus sampai menemui sebuah lukisan buah buahan.

Di lukisan itu ada buah pir yang bisa digelitik, kukelitiki buah pir itu. Lukisan itu lalu tertawa geli sedikit dan mengayun terbuka untuk menampakkan dapur putih yang terang benderang. Aku memanjat lubang lukisan buah buahan itu dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku tidak melihat satu peri-rumah pun di sana yang tidak mengherankan (Hermione Granger dan peraturannya mengatakan bahwa jam kerja peri-rumah adalah dari jam empat pagi sampai sepuluh malam, tentu saja tetap ada pelanggaran jam kerja peri-rumah di mana mana). Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantry.

Pantry adalah semacam bar kecil yang ada di dapur, dikhususkan untuk anak murid dan terkadang, kau bisa menemukan satu dua peri-rumah di sana. Peri-rumah yang selalu ada di sana biasanya Winky atau Bloom. Sangat menyenangkan berada di sana.

Sesampainya di pantry, aku menyadari ada orang di sana. Orang itu sepertinya perempuan dengan rambut merah gelap yang panjang. Aku berjalan mendekat dan menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Rose Weasley.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur pada jam dua belas malam, Weasley?" tanyaku dari kiri Rpse. Rose langsung menoleh, lebih karena refleks. Rose langsung melihatku tentu saja dan dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku hanya makan makanan kecil, Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur pada jam dua belas malam, Malfoy?" Rose balik bertanya, meniru pertanyaanku.

"Lapar." jawabku singkat. Rose menganguk dan aku duduk di kursi di sebelah Rose.

"Jadi, Weasley, bagaimana kabar klanmu?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Oh ya, kau lihat Bloom atau Winky?" Pertanyaanku jelas menimbulkan sedikit rasa kesal pad Rose.

"Hukum perlindungan peri-rumah nomor tujuh tentang jam kerja peri-rumah. '_Peri-rumah peri-rumah sama halnya dengan manusia memerlukan jam kerja yang memberi mereka waktu untuk beristirahat. Oleh karena itu ditetapkanlah jam kerja untuk peri-rumah. Mereka bekerja dari pukul empat pagi sampai dengan sepuluh malam. Bila mana ditemui pelanggaran, pelanggar akan didenda 75 Galleon emas.'_" jawab Rose mengulangi bunyi hukum peri-rumah yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

"Aku tahu tentang hukum itu, Weasley." kataku santai. Kuambil sepotong roti yang ada di atas meja dan memakannya.

"Malfoy, kau memakan rotiku."

"Kau bisa mengambil yang baru, Weasley."

"Aku mau rotiku kembali."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Terserah yang penting kembalikan rotiku..."

"Well, Weasley, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya! Kembalikan rotiku."

Aku berpikir sebentar. Roti Rose masih kukunyah. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengagetkannya. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan dalam sekejab harum bunga mawar tercium oleh hidungku. Aku semakin mendekat dan Rose tidak bereaksi, mungkin agak terkejut dengan gerakanku. Bibir kami tinggal berjarak beberapa senti lagi. Kutelan rotinya dan kucium Rose.

Bibirnya terasa manis seperti madu dan bibirnya juga terasa hangat. Bibir lembut itu benar benar membuatku menginginkan lebih. Kupejamkan mataku dan kuletakan tanganku di pinggang Rose, masih tidak ada reaksi. Akhirnya kuperdalam ciumanku. Bibir kami bertautan dan kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka mataku sedikit.

Mata Rose tertutup rapat seakan dia mau merekam kejadian ini di benaknya untuk selamanya. Pipinya memerah. Tapi, Rose tidak membalas ciumanku. Setahuku ini bukan ciuman pertamanya. Dia sudah pernah berciuman dengan beberapa laki-laki sebelumnya, mungkin karena aku yang menciumnya.

Kesadaran itu menghantamku. Aku tidak boleh menciumnya! Aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Cepat cepat kuputus ciuman kami dan mata Rose langsung terbuka. Pipikunya memerah lebih dari tadi.

"Ma-Malfoy, aku harus pergi." dan dengan itu dia meninggalkanku sendirian dengan pikiran yang kacau...

**Taraa... Chapter kedua (khusus untuk Valentine)! Di cerita yang rewritten ini, Eve sengaja mengubah beberapa hal. Review dong sebagai tanggapan kalian!**

**Nah, skarang waktunya membalas review!**

**lunar = thanks untuk reviewnya! ini lanjutannya!**

**My lovely = salam kenal juga! Eve memang berencana Rose tetap suka musik, kok. tenang aja!**

**rosejean = ini updatenya! untuk soal berapa chap, Eve masih belum tahu... hehehe**

**So, give me reviews please. :)))**


End file.
